Banana Heartbreak
Banana Heartbreak ( ), is a vocal song found in Ape Escape 3. It plays during the fight with Monkey Pink. Lyrics 'English (UK)' Oh everyday I always feel Love for you These are the signs That I can see Make you so right for me The secret gift That you will love My monkey A little thing That's in my heart Oh yes it's me Don't walk away Oh, why are you trembling so? Oh come on, what's wrong? Uhhoh, I gave it to the postman A letter inside as well Yellow, and it'd suit What made you ever so well Everyday, banana Prepunch Freshly made, the letter to you Secretly, he buried the lunch Rules insist, to say it's not true Oh everyday I always feel Love for you These are the things That we to do To make this our destiny My secret gift You're trembling now My monkey The suit's too loose Have you lost weight? Come back, wait! Don't run away What more could I have done for you? You! You're as blind as a bat! Me! I gave you my home Yes, my teeth grind with rage! Gorilla! Now I have nothing! I love you Completely you, you You turned your... I'll cry over those who dumped me I'll better been to live in the past Once it's over I'll have a big laugh That'll chase you right down to the desk of HELL! English (US) I'll always, feel it, this bond we share You'll always, love it, this present from my heart But it's a, secret, wait for it I'll always feel it, this bond, this bond that we share! Why are you trembling? You can tell me all your troubles! The suit I mended for you And put in your mailbox With a love letter Should picture perfectly, yeah I hear you, secretly bury, the special banana lunches That I make for you everyday Oh say, say it's not true! I still, believe, that we have A special bond of love But I see your back is trembling Through, that new suit, you're wearing I still believe, that we have, A special, a special bond of love So just what's wrong with me?! You jerk, you don't know what you got here You scum, (you scum) look how much I do for you You fool, (you fool) now shake that stupid look off your face You get it? It's time to make up your mind Don't you see I love you? Don't you see I love you? I can't spend the rest of my life I can't spend the rest of my life crying So I'll spend the rest of my life So I'll spend my entire life chasing you. Here I come! Trivia * This song and Happy Sensation are the only vocal songs in Ape Escape 3. * During the fight with Monkey Pink, this song plays in tune with the gameplay. If the game is paused, or during the middle of a Transformation, the music stops. Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape 3 Vocal Songs Category:Vocal Songs